Mereb Das Leben eines nubischen Sklavens
by Mereb
Summary: AIDAFic Radames bekommt von der Frau des Pharaos eine Aufgabe zugeteilt... erfüllt er diese Aufgabe, so darf er Amneris heiraten....Diese Story erzählt die vollständige Geschichte von dem Sklaven Mereb in Ägypten...Die Rechte der Namen liegen selbstverstä
1. Chapter 1

_Radames bekommt von der Frau des Pharaos eine Aufgabe zugeteilt... erfüllt er diese Aufgabe, so darf er Amneris heiraten...Diese Story erzählt die vollständige Geschichte von dem Sklaven Mereb in Ägypten...Die Rechte der Namen liegen selbstverständlich bei Elton John und Disney_

„Radames! ... Radames!"

Neftheria, die Gemahlin des Pharaos lief wie eine hungrige Tigerin im Thronsaal auf und ab. Sie war mittleren Alters und trug stets ein goldenes Stirnband um ihr schwarzes glänzendes Haar.

„Wachen! ... Holt mir endlich Radames hier her! ... Bevor er mit den Schiffen ablegt, muss ich mit ihm reden!"

Der Wächter an der Tür verbeugte sich kurz und lief mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Thronsaal.

Neftheria ging zum Fenster und schaute von dort aus auf den Hafen.

Es war ein warmer Tag und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel von Ägypten. Es herrschte Krieg zwischen Ägypten und Nubien, doch Ägypten war deutlich in der Übermacht. Fast täglich kamen Schiffe aus Nubien im Hafen an, die voll von dem Beutezügen der Ägypter waren. Sklaven aus Nubien, Gold, Edelsteine, feinste Stoffe, all das wurde fast täglich nach Ägypten gebrach.

An diesem Tag sollten wieder Kriegsschiffe nach Nubien fahren, denn der Beutezug der Ägypter war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Herrin?"

Ein stattlicher, junger Mann mit hellbraunem Haar und athletischem Körperbau kam in den Thronsaal. Sein rotes Gewand, das mit goldenen Nieten besetzt war, strahlte seinen Stolz und seinen Rang aus. Radames war Soldat und leitete an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal die Schiffe, die nach Nubien fuhren.

„Radames, gut das du kommst! ... Ich muss mit dir sprechen!" sagte die Königin und schaute Radames dabei streng und ernst an. „Ich habe dich rufen lassen, um dir ein Angebot zu machen!"

„Ein Angebot, meine Königin?"

„Ja! ... Zoser, dein Vater, hat mir berichtet, dass du meine Tochter sehr begehrst... Ist das richtig?"

Radames nickte verlegen.

„Ja, ich begehre sie, aber es wird mir nie erlaubt sein, sie zu lieben! ... Ich entschuldige mich hiermit ausdrücklich, für meine Gefühle für die Prinzessin!"

„Radames!"

Die Königin lächelte ihn an.

„Auch Amneris mag dich sehr. Sie liebt die Geschichten, die du ihr von den Feldzügen erzählst. Sie redet nur von dir!"

Die Pharaonin begann wieder im Raum auf und ab zu gehen und Radames beobachtete sie mit seinen wachsamen Augen.

„Nun, ich möchte dir einen Handel vorschlagen, welchen du sicherlich nicht abschlagen wirst! Es geht um deine Zukunft!"

„Meine Zukunft?"

„Ja, die Liste für geeignete Ehemänner für meine Tochter ist länger als der Nil, doch ich könnte dafür Sorgen, dass du an erster Stelle stehen wirst, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun würdest!"

Radames Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Amneris, die Tochter des Pharaos zu heiraten, wäre sein größter Traum und plötzlich war dieser Traum zum Greifen nah.

„Für Amneris würde ich alles tun, Herrin! ... Was ist also ihr Verlangen?"

„Du sollst mir bei deiner nächsten Exkursion nach Nubien etwas mitbringen!"

„Wie ihr verlangt! ... Und was soll das sein?"

„Einen Knaben! ... Einen Jungen im Alter zwischen 7 und 10 Jahren. Er soll geschickt, klug und in seinem zarten Alter schon hübsch sein!"

Radames schaute die Königin verwundert an. Mit einem solchen Wunsch hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ein Kind als Sklave?" fragte er verwundert.

„Wie man es nimmt!"

Die Königin stellte sich wieder ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Einige Minuten lang lag Schweigen in der Luft und Radames fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch weiter sprechen würde. Doch dann setzte sie endlich fort:

„Der Pharao und ich sind seit etlichen Jahren verheiratet und wir haben eine wunderbare Tochter. Doch weil ich dem Pharao nie einen Sohn schenken konnte, hat er das Interesse an mich verloren. Jetzt hat er nur noch seinen Krieg im Kopf und plant mit deinem Vater weitere Feldzüge. ... Unser Bett ist kalt geworden, schon lange hab ich seine Liebe nicht mehr gespürt. ... Wir leben nur noch zusammen, weil das Volk es so will!"

„Und... was hat der Knabe damit zu tun?"

„Ich werde mir diesen Jungen als Lustknaben fürs Bett heranerziehen. Er wird damit aufwachsen und denken wie ein Sklave. ... Einen erwachsenen Sklaven kann ich dafür nicht nehmen. Er würde sich sträuben, mich vielleicht umbringen. Aber ein Junge, der damit aufgewachsen ist, wird keine Fragen stellen!"

Radames erschrak innerlich. Er war seit langer Zeit ein sehr erfolgreicher Soldat in den Truppen seines Vaters. Zoser regierte neben dem Pharao und Radames war kurz vor dem Aufstieg als oberster Heerführer. Er hielt sein Schwert mit eiserner Hand, hatte viele Menschen getötet und war überall gefürchtet. Doch was er nicht konnte war, einem Kind etwas anzutun. Der Gedanke, einer Mutter ihren Sohn wegzunehmen, nur um der Königin einen Lustnaben zugeben, brach im das Herz. ... Er wusste, das viele höherstehende Frauen, bei denen die Ehe nicht mehr so funktionierte, wie es sein sollte und nur noch politisch bei ihrem Gatten waren, sich solche Lustknaben in Haus holten, aber er hatte noch nie so nahen Kontakt damit gehabt.

„Nun Radames, ... wirst du diesen Handel annehmen?" fragte die Königin.

Radames schaute sie an. Sein Gewissen sagte eindeutig nein, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen an Amneris, ihr weiches Haar, ihre sanfte Haut und die Chance, die Frau zu heiraten, die er liebte. Er seufzte tief.

„Ich werden den Handel annehmen und ihnen den Knaben aus Nubien mitbringen!" sagte er letztendlich mit schwerem Herzen.

Neftheria nickte zufrieden.

„Wunderbar! Mir war klar, das du diesem Handel zustimmen würdest! ... Nun geh, die Truppen warten auf deinen Befehl!"

Radames nickte und verbeugte sich tief vor der Königin. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Thronsaal.

Ihm war übel und er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl über die Aufgabe, die er sich da zugemutet hatte. Er hatte viele Sklaven von Nubien nach Ägypten gebracht, doch Kinder waren nie unter ihnen. Das hatte sein Gewissen nie zugelassen, und jetzt sollte sich das ändern?

„Es ist meine einzige Chance, Amneris heiraten zu können!" sagte er dann zu sich und ging dann mit eiligen Schritten zum Hafen...

Seine Schiffe waren schon beladen und zur Abfahrt bereit. Die Truppen hatten ihre Kojen eingenommen und die Vorsteher hatten alles genau notiert.

Als Radames zum Hafen kam, kam sofort ein älterer Mann mit bereits weißem Haar auf ihn zu. Der Gesichtsausdruck dieses Mannes war hart wie Stein und er hatte den Blick eines Adlers. An seinen Fingern funkelten prächtige Ringe und in seiner Hand trug er einen prächtigen Stab an dessen Ende das Udjat-Auge, das Auge des Horus, eingearbeitet war. Es war Zoser, Radames Vater und die rechte Hand des Pharaos. Zoser, so wussten viele, war selber auf den Thron des Pharaos aus und es wurde gemunkelt, das er eines Tages den Pharao töten und selber den Thron besteigen würde. Doch Beweise gab es dafür keine und so verebbten diese Gerüchte schnell.

„Radames, endlich kommst du! Die Schiffe wollten schon vor langer Zeit ablegen!" sagte Zoser sofort.

„Entschuldige Vater, die Königin wollte mich noch sprechen!" Entschuldigte sich Radames.

„Die Königin? War es wichtig?"

„ja... ich soll ihr einen Knaben aus Nubien mitbringen!"

Radames schaute seinen Vater nicht an, sondern blickte auf eines der prächtigen Schiffe.

Zoser zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Einen Knaben? ... Ah, ich verstehe! ... Das der Pharao seine Frau verschmäht ist jedem im Palast bekannt! ... Aber egal, erfülle ihr diesen Wunsch und du wirst reich belohnt werden!"

„Ja, das werde ich!"

Radames Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Hat sie dir schon ein Angebot gemacht?"

„Ja, Vater! ... Wenn ich ihr diesen nubischen Knaben mitbringe, ... wird sie dafür sorgen, das ich Amneris heiraten kann!"

„Die Tochter des Pharaos? ... Sein einziges Kind?" Zosers Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du weißt, was das für dich bedeuten würde!"

„Ja Vater! Für mich bedeutet das, das ich der nächste Pharao von Ägypten werden würde!"

„Sehr klug erkannt! Du würdest über die Welt herrschen!"

„Nein! Ich würde mit der Frau zusammen sein, die ich liebe!"

„Radames, Radames, ... hör auf mit dieser Gefühlsduselei, du wirst bald Pharao sein, über die Welt herrschen und die Macht besitzen. ... Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

„Danke Vater!"

Radames fühlte sich nicht ganz so sicher wie sein Vater.

„Es wird Zeit für mich, Vater! ... In einigen Wochen werde ich zurück sein!"

„Und ich hoffe so erfolgreich wie eh und je!"

„Das erwarte ich!"

„Dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten! ... Die Truppen warten auf deine Befehle!"

Radames nickte und ging dann zu einem der Schiffe. Als er es betreten hatte, hörte man einen Trompetenruf und die Schiffe legte ab und machten sich auf den langen Weg nach Nubien.

Zoser stand am Hafenkai und schaute grinsend den Schiffen hinterher, bis sie am Horizont verschwunden waren.

„Mein Sohn, Pharao von Ägypten! ... Ich werde einige Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, damit mein Sohn schnell diesen Titel tragen kann!"

Er lachte kurz auf und verließ dann mit einigen seiner Beratern, die sich immer in seiner Nähe aufhielten den Hafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Radames Schiffe waren bereits 7 Tage unterwegs und noch immer quälten ihn Gewissensbisse ob er den Handel mit der Königin doch lieber abschlagen sollte. Den Gedanken einfach so zu tun, als hätte er in Nubien keinen Knaben in dem genannten Alter gefunden, hatte er gleich wieder auf Eis gelegt. Kinder gab es genügend in Nubien, aber es fiel ihm auch keine andere Ausrede ein.

Stundenlang stand Radames an Deck und schaute auf das ruhige Wasser des Nils. Der Wind ging nur dürftig und so mussten die Truppen immer wieder zum Ruder greifen, um ihren Zeitplan einzuhalten...

In den frühen Morgenstunden des 8. Tages nach ihrem Aufbruch kamen die Schiffe an der letzten ägyptischen Siedlung vor Nubien an. Hier war ihr Standpunkt für die nächsten Tage. Von hier aus würden sie die nächstliegende nubische Stadt erobern und in Besitz nehmen. Viele Nubier würden getötet werden, viele würden versklavt werden. Radames wusste genau, das viele seiner Leute auch die Frauen schändeten, doch was er nicht sah, verschwieg er. Sein Befehl lautete immer, die Mütter mit den Kindern in Ruhe zu lassen und seine Leute hatten immer auf ihn gehört.

„Wollen sie die Siedlung sofort angreifen? Berichten zu urteilen, sind schon viele Nubier geflohen!" sagte einer der Soldaten zu Radames.

„Ja ... wir greifen sofort an. Mein Vater hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, soviel Siedlungen wie möglich zu erobern! ... Bis wir den nubischen König gefangen nehmen können, wird noch eine lange Zeit vergehen! ... Die ersten Trupps sollen gleich los ziehen um die Umgebung zu begutachten!" antwortete Radames.

„Wie ihr befiehlt!"

Der Soldat verließ Radames wieder.

Radames fühlte sich irgendwie wichtig in seiner neuen Stellung. Und er wusste, wenn er erst einmal oberster Heerführer war, hatte er noch mehr Rechte, als alle anderen der Soldaten, und genau dahin wollte er.

Er war gerne mit den Truppen unterwegs, denn hier draußen in der Wildnis konnte er sich behaupten und zeigen, wer er war und was er konnte.

Nubien war ein sehr grünes Land. Am Nilufer wuchsen unzählige Dattelpalmen und das Flussschilf wuchs höher als woanders. So konnten sich die Soldaten gut verstecken und die Umgebung untersuchen.

Als der Abend anbrach kamen die Soldaten zurück.

Radames saß in einem Zelt und schaute sich die Pläne an, als sein Vorsteher dazukam.

„Radames? Die Soldaten sind zurück!" sagte er.

„Sehr schön, ... was konnten sie herausfinden?"

„In der Siedlung befinden sich ungefähr 120 Nubier, darunter ca. 40 Frauen und 10 Kinder, es sind hauptsächlich Bauern und Waschfrauen. Große Beute werden wir dort nicht machen!"

„Trotzdem wird die Siedlung morgen früh nach Sonnenaufgang angegriffen. Versucht gute Sklaven zu machen, aber ... lasst nach wie vor die Mütter mit ihren Kindern in Ruhe!"

„Wie du verlangst, Radames!"

„Gut, du kannst dann gehen!"

Der Vorsteher nickte und verließ wieder das Zelt.

Radames schaute ihm hinterher und setzte sich dann seufzend auf sein Feldbett.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht, ... den Auftrag: „Bringt mir einen Knaben mit!" wird jedem komisch vorkommen. Ich kann das niemanden sagen!" ...

Am nächsten Morgen geschah dann alles, so wie Radames es befohlen hatte. Die Soldaten streuten aus und griffen die nubische Siedlung mit Pfeil und Bogen an. Die Nubier versuchten sich gegen die Angreifer zu wehren. Es gab einen schrecklichen Kampf in den frühen Morgenstunden, doch die Ägypter waren deutlich überlegen... Zwei Stunden nach dem Abschuss des ersten Pfeils war die Siedlung erobert. Die Ägypter hatten einige Nubier gefangen genommen und auch obwohl sie nicht damit gerechte hatten, haben sie viel Gold und Edelsteine gefunden. Radames war sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und schrieb alles genau auf einigen Papyrusrollen auf...

So vergingen auch die nächsten Tage. Radames führte die Truppen von einem Sieg in den Nächsten und schon bald waren die Schiffe zum barsten beladen mit Beute, die aus Gold, Silber und feinsten Stoffen bestanden. Auch etliche Gefangene wurden gemacht, Frauen und Männer, die in Ägypten als Sklaven dienen würden.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise stand Radames wieder am Deck und schaute sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Sie waren alle erfolgreich gewesen. Nur er hatte versagt, denn das Versprechen, das er der Königin gegeben hatte, konnte er noch nicht erfüllen. Nachdenklich stand er auf seinem Schiff und dachte an Amneris, als seine Aufmerksam plötzlich auf die andere Flussseite gelenkt wurde. Da war er. Ein kleiner Junge von ca. 10 Jahre. Er stand halb im Wasser und schien die Ägypter nicht wahr zunehmen, sondern war mehr daran interessiert, Fische mit der Hand zu fangen. Radames amüsierte sich über den Jungen, doch er sah auch, das er sehr geschickt darin war, die Fische zu fangen. Es schien ihm unendlichen Spaß zumachen. Und dann fielen Radames wieder die Worte der Königin ein: _„Er soll geschickt, klu_g _und in seinem zarten Alter schon hübsch sein!"_

„Setaou!" rief Radames letztendlich.

Sein Vorsteher kam sofort angelaufen.

„Was verlangst du, Radames?" fragte Setaou sofort.

„Siehst du diesen nubischen Jungen dort?"

Radames deutete auf das andere Flussufer. Setaou folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

„Ja!" antwortete er dann.

„Bitte, ... sag den Soldaten, sie mögen mir diesen Jungen bringen. ... Ich will ihn der Königin als Geschenk mitbringen!"

Der Vorsteher schaute verwundert auf Radames. Sonst lauteten seine Befehle immer, die Kinder in Ruhe zu lassen, doch jetzt wollte er diesen Jungen.

„Aber Radames, es ist... !"

„Es ist mein Befehl, ... also führt ihn aus!"

„Wie du verlangst!"

Der Vorsteher drehte sich um und wenig später paddelten zwei Soldaten in einem Boot vorsichtig zu anderen Seite des Flusses.

Radames beobachtete alles mit schwerem Herzen. Der Junge hatte die Soldaten noch nicht bemerkt, die bereits aus ihrem Boot gestiegen waren und sich langsam anpirschten. Plötzlich hörte man eine Männerstimme rufen: „Mereb, Mereb, wo steckst du schon wieder!"

Radames horchte auf. Unmittelbar in der Nähe des Jungen tauchte plötzlich ein stattlicher und groß gebauter Nubier auf. Jetzt ging alles sehr schnell. Die Soldaten erfassten die Lage, genauso wie der Nubier, sofort.

„Mereb! Flieh!" rief der Nubier und im selben Augenblick traf ihn ein Pfeil, der von einen der Soldaten abgeschossen wurde, an der Schulter.

Der Nubier brach zusammen und der Soldat schoss erneut. Diesmal traf der Pfeil den Rücken des Nubiers.

„Vater!" schrie der Junge und er wollte sofort zu ihm laufen, als ihn der zweite Soldat schon gepackt hatte.

Radames biss sich auf die Lippen und das Schauspiel tat ihm in der Seele weh. Der Junge wehrte sich so gut es ging und biss dem Soldaten, der ihn gefasst hatte mehrmals in die Hand, doch damit hatte er keine Chance. Der Nubier versuchte sich aufzuraffen, doch war zu schwach und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie die Ägypter seinen Sohn in Ketten legten und ins Boot schleppte. Er hob die Hand und versuchte etwas zu rufen, bevor er wieder zusammenbrach. In diesem Moment tauchte eine Frau auf. Auch sie schien von höherem Rang zu sein. Sie schrie auf und lief sofort zu dem am bodenliegenden Nubier. Sei weinte und Radames hörte wie sie rief: „Mein Sohn, ... gebt mir meinen Sohn zurück. Nehmt mich anstatt seiner, ... aber ich flehe euch an! Bringt ihn zurück!"

Radames blutete das Herz und er ging unter Deck. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht ertragen und bereute seinen Befehl schrecklich. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Wie konnte ich sowas nur tun... !" sagte er zu sich._ „Denk an Amneris!"_ sagte ihm sein Gewissen und er seufzte...

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon auf dem Fluss unterwegs waren, als sein Vorsteher ihn weckte.

„Radames?"

Radames öffnete die Augen.

„Was gibt's?"

„Der Junge macht Ärger!" antwortete Setaou.

„Was meinst du mit, er macht Ärger!"

„Nun, wir haben ihn zu den anderen Sklaven gesperrt und er schreit rum und randaliert! ... Für sein Alter ein ganz schöner Wildfang!"

„Ich werde mit ihm reden! ... aber vorher ... sperrt ihn in einer der Kojen! ... Ich will, das er allein ist, wenn ich dazu komm!"

„Wie du befiehlst!"

Setaou verbeugte sich kurz und verließ Radames Koje wieder.

Radames starrte wieder an die Decke. Irgendwann stand er dann auf und verließ sein Quartier. Er ging zu dem Bereich, wo die Sklaven eingesperrt waren, als ihm der Vorsteher entgegen kam.

„Er ist dort drin!" sagte Setaou und deutete auf eine Tür.

„Danke!"

Radames schob den Riegel weg und öffnete die Tür. Verstohlen schaute er sich im Raum um und sah, das der Junge zusammengekauert an einer Wand saß. Er schien total verstört zu sein und weinte.

Leise betrat Radames den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete den Jungen. Dieser tat so, als hätte er Radames nicht bemerkt und wimmerte immer noch sehr leise.

„Hey du...!" sagte Radames leise, doch der Junge ignoriert ihn.

Radames stand auf und ging zu einem Tisch, wo eine Schale mit Äpfeln stand. Er nahm einen der Äpfel in die Hand und ging damit zu dem Jungen. Er hockte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Möchtest du einen Apfel? ... Die... sind echt gut!"

Er reichte ihm den Apfel, doch der Junge ignorierte ihn weiter. Er starrte nach wie vor auf den Boden.

„Probier wenigstens!"

Er legte ihm den Apfel vor die Füße, doch der Junge schoss den Apfel wie einen Fußball wieder weg.

„Na ja, ... wenigstens bist du nicht taub!"

Radames stand wieder auf und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Mein Name ist Radames... und wie heißt du?"

Der Junge schwieg.

„Ich wollte das da draußen nicht, ... aber, ... ich hatte einen Befehl!"

Der Junge schwieg.

„Na ja, du wirst schon irgendwann mit mir reden müssen! ... Bis dahin nenne ich dich, ... hmm... Sethos!"

„Mereb!" flüsterte der Junge.

„Was?"

„Mein, ... mein Name ist Mereb!"

Radames lächelte.

„Du kannst ja doch sprechen! ... Also _Mereb_... hast du eine Ahnung, was dein Name bedeutet?"

Mereb schüttelte den Kopf, starrte dabei aber weiter auf den Boden.

„Dein Name bedeutet _Traum_ oder _Hoffnung_. Ein sehr schöner Name. Hat dir deine Mutter diesen Namen gegeben?"

„Ja...!"

„Sie ist sicherlich eine kluge Frau! ... Möchtest du jetzt einen Apfel?"

Radames hatte einen weiteren Apfel aus der Schale genommen und reichte ihn Mereb.

Jetzt erst schaute Mereb das erstemal auf, und Radames bemerkte jetzt erst seine großen und neugierigen Augen.

„Hier! ... du hast bestimmt Hunger!"

Mereb schaute auf den Apfel, doch machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu nehmen. Also legte Radames den Apfel wieder vor Merebs Füße. Jetzt streckte Mereb die Hand aus, und nahm den Apfel schnell in die Hand. Radames lächelte, wie der kleine Nubier genüsslich den Apfel verzehrte.

„Hier, falls du noch welche möchtest!"

Radames stellte ihm die ganze Schale hin und tatsächlich nahm sich Mereb noch einen zweiten Apfel.

„Und jetzt bist du ein netter junger Mann und bist artig! ... ich komm nachher noch mal wieder und bring dir noch was schönes mit!"

„Was denn?" fragte der Junge vorsichtig.

„Das ist eine Überraschung!"

„Überraschung?"

„Ja! ... Also lieb sein und abwarten!"

Radames stand auf, schaute ein letztes Mal auf Mereb, der ihn mit großen Augen anschaute und verließ den Raum. Draußen musste er sich erst einmal gegen die Wand lehnen. Seine Gewissensbisse plagten ihn. Was hatte er da nur angestellt. Er musste raus an die frische Luft und das tat er auch. Er stellte sich wieder an seinen Platz an Deck und schaute aufs Wasser, doch immer wieder sah er die großen, fast schwarzen unschuldigen Augen von Mereb vor sich. Er verfluchte sich, für das, was er diesem Jungen angetan hatte, denn der Gedanke, was mal aus Mereb werden sollte, raubte ihm den Verstand.

„Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass sein Vater das ganze überleben wird!" sagte Radames zu sich...

Radames stand noch etliche Stunden auf Deck und schaute aufs Wasser oder zum Ufer hin. Es war ruhig und friedlich und nichts schien daran zu erinnern, das Ägypten einen gnadenlosen Krieg gegen Nubien führte.

Als der Himmel bereits mit Sternen bedeckt war und der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, machte Radames sich auf, um sich etwas hinzulegen. Doch vorher wollte er noch mal nach Mereb schauen.

„Eine Überraschung..." murmelte er zu sich. „Was kann einem Jungen in dem Alter gefallen!"

Radames durchwühlte seine ganze Koje, als er plötzlich eine Schachtel, die er bei seinem letzten Feldzug mitgebracht hatte, entdeckte. Er öffnete sie und fand eine Kette und ein Armband aus Leder. Beide Teile hatten jeweils eine längliche rote Perle als Schmuckstück. Eigentlich sollte dies als Geschenk für Amniers dienen.

„Sie bekommt genug!" sagte Radames und verließ das Zimmer.

Dann ging er zu dem Vorratsraum und holte getrocknetes Fleisch, einen Krug Wasser und Brot heraus. Mit all den Sachen ging Radames zu dem Raum, in dem Mereb eingesperrt war. Er schob den Riegel weg und trat ein. Mereb lag zusammengerollt in einer Ecke und schien zu schlafen. Radames seufzte und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er eine Decke und ging damit zu Mereb. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er ihm die Decke über die Schulter. Mereb kuschelte sich sofort in die Decke und schien zu lächeln.

„Danke... Mama...!" sagte Mereb im Schlaf.

Radames schluckte. Vorsichtig strich er Mereb über das schwarze Haar, das aus vielen kleinen Zöpfen bestand.

„Armer Junge...!" sagte Radames dann, stand auf und verließ wieder den Raum.

Er ging wieder zu seiner Koje und legte sich selber ins Bett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei Mereb, bei dessen Familie und der Frage, was aus dem Kleinen werden würde.

„Nur noch ein Wunder kann ihn vor seiner Zukunft retten!" sagte Radames...


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Radames zusammen mit seinen Truppen damit, die Schiffe sicher nach Ägypten zu führen. Es war, wie immer, eine ruhige Fahrt, denn sie befanden sich mittlerweile wieder auf ägyptischen Boden, und im Gegenteil zu Nubien, winkten ihnen hier die Frauen vom Flussufer begeistert zu.  
Radames verbrachte viel Zeit bei Mereb, erzählte ihm Geschichten oder versuchte ihn zu trösten. Mereb hatte Vertrauen zu Radames aufgebaut und lauschte gerne seinen spannenden Geschichten. Stolz trug er die Kette und das Armband, denn so etwas wertvolles hatte er noch nie besessen.  
"Wenn Mama und Papa mich in Ägypten besuchen kommen, werden sie so neidisch sein!" hatte er gesagt, als er das erste Mal den Schmuck trug. Radames musste dabei gegen die Tränen kämpfen...  
Bald kamen sie endlich im heimatlichen Hafen an. Wie immer wurden sie lautstark empfangen und als Radames sein Schiff verließ, kam sein Vater sofort auf ihn zu. Sie umarmten sich zur Begrüßung kurz.  
"Na mein Sohn, hast du deine erste eigene Exkursion gut gemeistert?" fragte Zoser neugierig.  
"Es ist wunderbar gelaufen! ... Du kannst stolz auf mich sein, Vater! ... Wir haben 4 Siedlungen erobert und die Schiffe sind voll mit Gold und Silber!"  
"Wie ich sehe, warst du wirklich sehr erfolgreich, aber daran hab ich nie gezweifelt! Vor einigen Tagen hab ich noch zum Pharao gesagt, dass du einer der besten Soldaten bist, die Ägypten je hatte!"  
"Vater, du machst mich verlegen!"  
In diesem Moment wurden die Sklaven von den Schiffen getrieben. Unter ihnen war auch Mereb, der sich ängstlich an eine Frau klammerte, die schützend einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Mereb wurde zuletzt bei den anderen Sklaven untergebracht, und so hatte er sich scheinbar eine Ersatzmutter ausgesucht. Die Soldaten machten ihre Späße mit dem Jungen, ärgerten ihn, schubsten ihn oder pieksten ihn mit ihren Speeren. Mereb jammerte, doch niemand schien das zu stören. Solange, bis Radames das mitbekam.  
"Du entschuldigst mich kurz, Vater!"  
Radames drehte sich um und ging zu den Soldaten, die Mereb gerade von einem zum anderen weiter schupsten. Zoser beobachtete dies von weiten.  
"Halt!" sagte Radames und sofort hielten die Soldaten inne.  
Mereb lief sofort zu Radames und versteckte sich ängstlich hinter ihn  
"Ihr lasst den Jungen in Ruhe! Er steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz!" sagte Radames mit harter, durchgreifender Stimme und die Soldaten nickten verlegen.  
"Komm Mereb!"  
Radames nahm seine Hand und ging dann mit ihm zu Zoser.  
Zoser musterte den kleinen Nubier skeptisch.  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du dich an den Handel mit der Königin gehalten!" sagte Zoser.  
"Ja, Vater! ... ich habe es aus Liebe zu Amneris getan!"  
"Ich bin stolz auf dich! ... Deiner Hochzeit mit Amneris steht also nichts mehr im Wege!"  
"Sieht ganz so aus!"  
"Nun ... dann solltest du der Königin gleich ihr Geschenk bringen, solange sie es noch erleben kann!"  
"Wie meinst du das, Vater?"  
"Nun, es geht ihr seit einigen Tagen nicht gut! ... Es ist eine Krankheit, die ganz plötzlich kam! ... Es wurde sogar gemunkelt, dass man sie vielleicht vergiftet hat, doch beweisen kann das niemand!"  
"Vergiftet? Die Königin? Wer sollte dies tun?"  
"Das weiß niemand!"  
"Ich werde Mereb gleich zu ihr bringen!"  
"Mereb?"  
"Den Jungen!"  
"Ah ... Ja, bring ihn gleich zu ihr, damit sie die Verlobung von dir und Amneris bekannt geben kann!"  
Radames nickte. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm nicht. War es die Wahrheit, Mereb wirklich bei der Königin zu lassen, oder war es das Gefühl, das Zoser vielleicht seine Hände wegen der Krankheit der Königin im Spiel hatte. Er wusste es nicht.  
"Komm Mereb!"  
Radames ging Richtung Palast und Mereb folgte ihm. Der Junge schaute sich mit großen und neugierigen Augen um. Es gab soviel, was er sich anschauen wollte und Radames ließ es zu. Mereb musste sich hier schließlich zu Hause fühlen, und wer weiß, wie lange es dauerte, bis er sich hier wohl fühlte! ...  
Radames brauchte ungefähr doppelt so lang als sonst für den Weg zum Palast. Lächelnd beobachtete er Mereb. Man hatte gar nicht den Anschein, dass dieser Junge ein Sklave war. Ausgelassen lief er neben Radames her, stellte ihm viele Fragen und wollte immer wieder neue Geschichten von ihm hören.  
Doch bald war ihre Wanderung vorbei und die Beiden standen vor dem Palast.  
"Oh ... Großartig! ... Der Palast ist größer, als der von unserem König!" staunte Mereb.  
Radames seufzte.  
"Dieser Palast wird dein neues Zuhause werden, Mereb!" sagte er dann.  
"Mein Zuhause? ... Aber, ... ich will nach Nubien zurück!"  
"Ja Mereb ... eines Tages wirst du nach Nubien zurückehren!"  
"Und wann wird das sein?"  
"Das wissen nur die Götter! ... Komm, wir werden erwartet!"  
Mereb schaute Radames traurig an. Langsam schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass das alles kein Ausflug mehr war. Ängstlich schmiegte er sich an Radames, als sie vor dem Gemach der Königin standen. Radames atmete tief durch und schlug letztendlich gegen die Tür. Dann öffnete er die großen Flügeltüren und trat ein.  
Die Königin lag in ihrem Bett und zwei Zofen kümmerten sich um sie. Die Herrscherin wirkte schwach, ihr Gesicht war blass und eingefallen und nichts erinnerte an die stolze Frau, die Radames noch vor einigen Wochen das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
"Herrin!" sagte Radames jetzt und die Königin schaute auf.  
"Radames ... du ... bist zurück!" sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Ja, meine Königin!"  
"Hast du meine Abmachung verfolgt?"  
"Ja!"  
Radames nahm Mereb an die Hand und ging mit ihm zum Bett der Königin.  
"Das hier ist Mereb!" sagte er dann und schob den Jungen weiter vor ihr Bett.  
Die Pharaonin nahm die Hand von Mereb und schaute ihn an. Mereb zitterte vor Angst und schaute immer wieder ängstlich zu Radames.  
"Hallo Mereb! ... Ein hübscher Junge bist du!" sagte Neftheria und lächelte. "Du hast deine Aufgabe gut erledigt, Radames! Ich bin stolz auf dich!"  
"Danke Herrin! Es war mit eine Ehre!" sagte Radames mit schwerem Herzen.  
"Ich habe meinem Gatten bereits gesagt, das ich möchte, das du einst Amneris heiraten solltest und er war damit einverstanden! ... Von unserem Handel weiß er allerdings nichts! ... Amneris weiß auch bereist bescheid! ... Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn du gleich zu ihr gehst! ... Sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen!"  
"Ja, ich werde gleich zu ihr gehen!"  
"Feiert etwas! ... Geh jetzt und lass mir den Jungen hier!"  
Radames ließ Mereb nur ungern zurück. Er hockte sich zu ihm hinunter und sagte: "Du bleibst jetzt hier! ... Die Königin wird sich gut um dich kümmern!"  
"Ich will aber bei dir bleiben, Radames!" sagte Mereb traurig.  
"Das geht nicht! ... Dein Platz ist jetzt hier!"  
Radames stand wieder auf und strich dem Jungen ein letztes Mal übers Haar.  
"Geh nicht!" sagte Mereb traurig, doch Radames verbeugte sich kurz vor der Königin und lief aus dem Raum.  
Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand. Was hatte er nur getan. ... Er seufzte tief, denn an der Vergangenheit konnte er nichts ändern! ... Mit schweren Herzen ging er zum Gemach von Amneris, das im selben Gang lag. Er klopfte an und diesmal wurde die Tür sofort aufgerissen, sodass Radames erschrocken einige Schritte zurück ging. Vor ihm stand eine, noch recht junge Frau mit langen, für eine Ägypterin recht helles gelocktes Haar. Sie trug eine lange seidige Robe und strahlte Radames jetzt glücklich an.  
"Radames! Endlich bist du zurück!"  
Sie fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.  
"Wie mir scheint, hast du mich vermisst, Amneris!" sagte Radames und drückte die Prinzessin an sich.  
"Ja das hab ich! ... hast du die gute Nachricht schon gehört? Oh man, ich bin so glücklich!"  
"Die Nachricht, das wir bald Mann und Frau sein werden?"  
"Ja! ... Als Mutter und Vater mir dies berichteten, war ich so sprachlos! Ich habe damit nie gerechnet, obwohl ich immer damit gehofft habe! ... ich bin so glücklich! Oh Radames!"  
"Ja, das bin ich auch!"  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir von deiner Reise! Hattet ihr gutes Wetter?"  
"Amneris! Das Wetter ist in Nubien immer gut! Genau wie hier! ... Aber schau, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht!"  
Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine goldene Kette heraus. Diese Kette legte er Amneris um.  
"Oh, ist die schön! Du weißt immer was mir gefällt!"  
"Eine schöne Kette für eine schöne Frau!"  
"Oh danke!"  
Amneris fiel Radames wieder um den Hals.  
"Komm Prinzessin, wir gehen in den Palastgarten! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag!"  
Radames reichte ihr die Hand und diese fasste sie sofort und ging mit ihm nach draußen. Seinen traurigen Blick hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Sie stellte ihm hundert von Fragen und er beantwortete sie brav. Sie saßen mehr als 3 Stunden im Palastgarten und es wurde schon langsam dunkel.  
"Seit wann geht es deiner Mutter so schlecht, Amneris?" fragte Radames irgendwann.  
"Seit 4 Tagen! Es kam ganz plötzlich. Die Hofärzte versuchen alles was in ihren Kräften steckt und ich hoffe, das sie ihr helfen können!"  
Amneris blickte Radames traurig an.  
"Sie wird es schaffen, Amniers. Sie ist eine starke Frau!"  
"Ich hoffe du hast Recht! Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf...!"  
"Ja ... Hoffnung...!" Radames dachte an Mereb. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Jungen. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn die Königin starb. Seine Zukunft war dadurch noch ungewisser, als sie eh schon war.  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir alles was du erlebst hast!"  
Radames holte Luft und begann wieder alles zu erzählen, doch das lenkte ihn von Mereb ab...


End file.
